


warm

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, They have powers, idk how to tag, thats all you need to know, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: "are you always this cold?"





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO ITS ME YA BOY  
> this is my first work here on the great land of ao3 and english is not my first language so there will most likely be a few slip ups so be kind to me
> 
> inspired by this prompt: "you have ice powers and i have fire powers and i save your sorry ass from getting hurt/killed, okay i know we’re supposed to be rivals according to every legend ever but you’re adorable and wow you’re really cold, would you like me to warm you up?" i changed it up just a teeny little bit  
> (prompt from colormayfade's prompt generator)
> 
> welp i hope u enjoy!!

"Tell me again why do I always have to save your ass from being killed."

Jihoon cut the last piece of rope restraining Soonyoung to the wall.

"Fuck if I know." the taller shrugged. "Those villains are getting smarter."

"I still don't understand why you didn't just burn the rope with your powers or something."

You see, Soonyoung was able to manipulate fire. And that included actually producing fire from his fingertips. Jihoon didn't understand why he wasn't able to save himself this time.

Soonyoung craned his head to the side, exposing his neck. If one paid attention, they would see the puncture mark on the soft flesh, accompanied by a bruise caused by rough gestures when injecting the needle.

"Power-cancelling serum. Temporary, but yeah."

"I didn't know they existed. Though it was some kind of rumor."

"They are very real. And strong. I'm still a little weak."

Jihoon wanted to help him. He didn't believe in the whole "Ice vs. Fire" rivalry. Just because he could create stalagmites and Soonyoung was a living bonfire didn't mean they couldn't be friendly with each other.

"Do you want help? I don't think I can carry you but you can lean on me while we walk, I guess."

He did, and Jihoon's right side suddenly exploded in warmth. Did he refer to Soonyoung as a human bonfire? Scratch that, he was a human furnace. The orange-haired boy radiated heat, and Jihoon, being perpetually cold, was hyper-aware of his temperature.

"Thank you for helping me." he smiled.

"It's no problem."

"Whoa, did you came here in your car?"

"Of course? How else did you expect me to get here as fast as I could?"

"Fair point." Soonyoung climbed into the passenger seat while Jihoon got ready to drive.

The question came after five minutes of driving in silence.

"Why do you save me all the time?"

"Why do you get yourself in trouble all the time?" Jihoon sighed and repositioned his hands on the steering wheel. "Look, I know you're not that fond of me and for some dumb reason people want us to be rivals, but here it is: I don't hate you. Of course, you're a klutz, a little irresponsible sometimes, but I don't hate you. In fact, I think we're better off as allies rather than rivals."

"Oh." Soonyoung looked dumbfounded. "I don't hate you either. Actually, I think you're pretty cool. Pun 100% intended."

"I take it back. Get the hell out of my car."

"I also agree with you on the allies thing. Our powers compliment each other, we would be such a good duo if we worked together!" he started to babble about duo nicknames and Jihoon tuned it out, focusing on the road, until he heard his name being called.

"Jihoon."

"Hm."

"Are you always this cold?"

"Temperature-wise or personality-wise?"

"Temperature."

"Yes, I am. I'm cold just like you are burning."

"Oh. Does it bother you?"

"Sometimes. I got used to it."

"Okay."

Something changed after that car ride. They got to Soonyoung's house and he invited Jihoon in.

"Let me pay you back. We can watch a movie, your choice. There's fresh lemonade on the fridge and my powers gave me sick popcorn-making skills."

Jihoon didn't know why he agreed, but soon they found themselves on the other boy's couch, watching Ponyo, with a giant bowl of delicious popcorn between them.

"Soonyoung."

"Hm?"

"I'm cold."

"Is it bothering you?"

"Yes." Jihoon ducked his head so the other couldn't see the pink tint that adorned his face despite the coldness of his body.

Soonyoung came closer and wrapped his arms around Jihoon's smaller frame.

"Is this okay?"

Jihoon nodded and adjusted himself to feel more comfortable and warm. He brought his knees up, feet no longer touching the floor, and scooted even closer, curling himself into Soonyoung's chest.

"Warm." Jihoon murmured without thinking. He didn't know when he had closed his eyes, but the current situation felt surprisingly good.

"I'm glad you are."

There was a hand stroking his hair and warm lips on his forehead, so light he barely felt them.

Jihoon felt comfortable, nice and safe. He didn't know why, since _he_ was the one always jumping to rescue _Soonyoung_ from danger. Yet there they were, roles switched in the blink of an eye.

Jihoon really wouldn't mind if this became a common occurrence, being in his former-acquaintance-turned-ally's warm embrace, while being caressed by his soft hands and being able to look at his lovely face from such a privileged angle.

He figured a little change was nice sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is very appreciated also hmu on tumblr emo-padfoot


End file.
